Pet Evolution
Pet Evolution is one of what can be called the biggest new features in Elona+. It does exactly what it sounds like; it allows you to evolve your pets into species with better speed and very often new abilities and/or resistances. Evolution Requirements #Relationship: 'Fellow' or better; #One of six Heart type items. Evolution Chart Heart Items Heart items are special jewels that can be used for the evolution process above. They are used from the use menu ( ), then can be targeted at the pet next to the user. The heart will ask for confirmation before being consumed. If the conditions are not met, or if something else is targeted, the heart will not be consumed. They are not considered to be precious, and can thus be given to an heir when a gene is created. Note that heart items cannot be wished for, even using wizard mode. Evolution Heart The '' has a 1/2000 chance of dropping from any mob whose level is higher than 29. This heart can also be bought from souvenir vendors for 1,500,000 gold (before negotiation price reduction). God Heart The recommended method of getting one of these is to win in pet arena 100 times. Below are alternative methods of obtaining them. One of these is dropped by the doggod in his Forest of Doggod in South Tyris, located in the extreme southwest of South Tyris. Another can be obtained from the destruction in the Fort of Chaos , which is located on an island connected to a bridge south of Arcbelc. They are both very strong, with Siva usually considered the strongest boss in the South Tyris expansion. It can also drop from gods, such as Ehekatl, that are summoned with a wish.The gods are very strong, and since they summon even stronger versions when killed, this is not a recommended method of obtaining one. Finally, there is a small chance that random God race enemies (Atlas, Element Dragon, Five head god, and Stag god) can drop these. They are extremely rare drops. King Heart One of these is dropped by the Cat Queen at the Fort of Chaos in North Tyris. Another can be obtained from the King Cockroach in the basement of the Maid Mansion in South Tyris, which can be entered when it is bought during a quest. It is dropped from random King type chess pieces, Blade kings, and Kirins, but this is fairly rare (~0.125%). Another Heart Another Hearts can be created using an pot of alchemist or a Pot for fusion using the Recipe for Another Evolution option. This requires any other heart, a spellbook of mutation, and an alchemy score of 30. The alchemy score can be reached using equipment bonuses. Also dropped by the following creatures: Tyrannobreaker, Shadow (1/100 chance); Cockatrice, Big Sister, Chupacabura, Camouflaged imp (1/200 chance); Valiant wyvern, Gagu, Sky golem, Dragon Bat, Giraffe (1/300 chance). Machine Heart These are dropped by the destroyer of Xeren at his Fort of Chaos in North Tyris. Another drops from the savage machine the at the Fort of Chaos , which is south of Arcbelc in South Tyris. Repeatedly killing in The Void nets additional Machine Hearts. This heart may also be dropped by other mechanical monsters randomly at a low rate. Magic Heart Dropped by the impure and .the dead emperor. The latter can also be repeatedly slayed in The Void for guaranteed magic hearts. The heart is also found as a very rare drop from Black Baptist and Demon type enemies (Demon, Demon's Lord, Demon's Ruler). Category:Elona+ Content Category:Elona+